


The Wait

by xRabbitx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frenemies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polydins, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Keith and Lance can't decide who gets to spend the night with Shiro, so they end up waiting for him together. Obviously, this won't end well...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is my first Voltron fic ever! I hope you'll like it *3*
> 
> This is written for the everlastingly amazing [Loke](http://lohkaydraws.tumblr.com/), who is the only reason I even watched the show ^^;;

*

 

            “What are _you_ doing here?”

            “I’m waiting for Shiro, obviously. I wanted to surprise him.”

            “Well, get out.”

            “No! Why?”

            “Because I made a deal with Shiro to meet him here after training.”

            “So?”

            “So, the deal didn’t include _you_.”

            “Fuck you, Keith. I got here first.”

            “Fuck you back, I saw Shiro first.”

            “And what? Finders keepers? You can’t just do that with people, Keith.”

            “Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do, Lance.”

            “Whatever! Let’s just wait for Shiro, and he can choose for himself.”

            “You know he’s way too nice to choose between us.”

            “Yeah, right. You’re just worried he’s going to choose me. You’re intimidated. I get it, man, I get it. Why don’t you save yourself the embarrassment and come back some other day?”

            “Shut up.”

            “Or what? You’re gonna _scowl_ me to death? Oooh, I’m sooo scared!”

            Keith can feel the vein in his left temple pulse the way it always does when he’s about to lose it. Lance is grimacing at him from Shiro’s bed, and drawing a deep, deep breath is all Keith can do to keep himself from charging right at Lance. He’s pretty convinced that he could kick Lance’s ass three ways from Sunday if he really wanted to, but Shiro hates it when he and Lance fight, and Keith hates upsetting Shiro. So Keith draws another deep breath, forcing away the urge to make his fist connect with Lance’s face.

            “Fine, let’s just wait,” he huffs, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it over the back of a chair before sitting down. He digs his tablet up from his pocket and sets about playing the puzzle game Pidge has designed for him. It would be plenty to keep him occupied and calm if he didn’t feel Lance’s constant gaze on him.

            “What?” Keith snaps, looking up from the screen to glare at Lance. Lance twitches in the bed. He has the sheets wrapped around him, and Keith can guess from Lance’s bare shoulders that he’s probably more or less naked under the sheets. He will have to change those sheets before he sleeps in them, Keith thinks to himself. He doesn’t want Lance’s stink all over him and Shiro.

            “Nothing! Jeez!” Lance huffs, animatedly rolling his eyes at Keith. “You’re such a hothead. Don’t you ever worry about getting a stroke or something? You know, my great uncle Harry was a hothead, and he just fell over dead while yelling at some old lady’s cat.”

            “I don’t care about your uncle Harry, and I don’t care about you,” Keith just grunts and looks back at the screen again.

            “Wow, that’s cold, bro,” Lance says, and he actually sounds serious for once. Keith glances up at him; Lance is looking at him with a slight frown.

            “I didn’t mean it like that,” Keith sighs and turns the tablet off. “It’s not like I hate you or anything. I guess—I’m guess I’m just possessive.” Keith doesn’t meet Lance’s gaze; he hates being vulnerable, and especially with Lance, because he never knows when or if Lance will turn it against him.

            “Hey, it’s fine, man, I get it,” Lance mutters, and he sounds just as awkward as Keith is feeling. “I mean, what you and Shiro have—it’s special, and I totally get that, but I was hoping—I was just hoping maybe we could be friends, you know?”

            It’s god damn right; what he and Shiro has _is_ special, and Lance really needs to back the fuck off, Keith thinks to himself, but he doesn’t say as much. He’s not going to deny that it stung quite a bit when he realized that Lance had somehow managed to get his greedy, little mitts on Shiro, and Shiro had let him. But Shiro is a big softie who just physically incapable of saying no to anyone who bats their eyelashes at him, and since it is one of the many reasons Keith is so desperately, hopelessly, and completely in love with him, Keith has accepted that this is just another facet to Shiro. But just because he has accepted it, it doesn’t mean he has to like it or even encourage it. Still, Lance is being kind of servile right now, so it’s difficult for Keith to be too mad at him.

            “Yeah, well,” Keith grunts and sighs. “Maybe we can someday.”

            It’s not much, but it’s apparently enough for Lance, because he just smiles and settles with his back against the wall. Keith turns back to his tablet, and they sit like that in silence for quite a while until Keith’s tablet vibrates and a message from Shiro pops up on the screen.

            “Training’s dragging out,” Keith says once he’s read the message. “He doesn’t know when he’ll be here.”

            When Keith looks up to meet Lance’s eyes, he frowns, because Lance is looking and acting very weird; Lance’s cheeks are flushed, his forehead is covered in a light sheen of sweat, and he’s rocking slightly back and forth.

            “What the—? What’s up with you?” Keith asks, one eyebrow rising in half-concern, half-amusement.

            “What? Oh, nothing, I’m fine!” Lance says, and he says it way too fast for Keith to believe a single word of it. His suspicion must have been easy to read on his face, because Lance grins sheepishly and adds, “Guess I’m just impatient, you know?”

            “Yeah, well, you’re going to have to wait some more.”

            “Huh?”

            “Didn’t you hear me just now? Shiro’s still in training. It’s probably going to be a while before he gets here. I understand if you don’t want to wait …”

            “N-no, I’ll wait!” Lance hurries to say and pulls his knees up, wrapping his arms around them, before continuing his little rocking thing.

            “Okay, what is going on with you?” Keith sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You’re creeping me out. Do I need to call Coran or what?”

            “No! Fuck, no, please don’t,” Lance winces.

            “Okay, either you tell me what’s going on right now, or I’m calling for Coran _and_ Allura.”

            “Shit, okay!” Lance buries his faces in his hands and mutters, “I took something.”

            Keith’s eyebrows travel upwards. “You took something?”

            “Yes,” Lance whines. Keith can’t see his face, but the tips of his ears are turning dark red. “We were at that stupid space mall, and I got grabbed by this sales guy. He starts pitching this tea to me, says it’ll make sure I never disappoint a partner—I don’t know. He was just real slick, and I ended up buying some of that fucking tea. Turns out it’s basically just space Viagra, and I drank some before coming here, and—”

            “Oh my god,” Keith groans, clasping a hand over his mouth to unsuccessfully try and keep himself from laughing.

            “It’s not funny!” Lance splutters, looking up to glare at Keith. “This shit just kicked in 15 minutes ago, and it’s starting to hurt.”

            “Wow, too much information there, Lance,” Keith snorts as his whole body trembles with suppressed laughter.

            “You’re such an asshole, Keith,” Lance complains. “I’m in pain here, and you’re just enjoying it.”

            “Oh, don’t try and deny that you would do exactly the same if I was in your place,” Keith huffs and wipes the corner of his eyes with the heel of his palm.

            Lance just grunts and reaches down under the sheet.

            “Whoa, whoa! What’re you doing?” Keith blurts out when he sees where Lance’s hand is heading. As much as this situation amuses him, this is taking things a step too far.

            “What do you think I’m doing, genius? I’m reliving myself,” Lance simply says with a shrug like it’s the most normal thing in the world to jerk off in front of your teammate.

            “Jesus, can’t you wait like a normal person?” Keith demands, twisting away so he won’t have to look.

            “I’m not just gonna sit here in pain while you’re laughing at me,” Lance huffs like it’s Keith who’s acting totally inappropriately. “Just, you know, look the other way if you’re that sensitive.”

            “Fine, just—just try to be quiet,” Keith grumbles while he tries to comprehend the absurdity of the situation.

            “Got it.”

            Keith sighs and crosses his arms over his chest while staring intently at the bare wall on the opposite side of the room and trying really hard to not visualize what’s going on in the bed. To his credit, Lance is actually being very quiet. The only thing Keith can hear is the rustling of the sheets when Lance shifts. In fact, Lance is being so quiet that Keith almost forgets why he’s staring at the wall, but like most good things in Keith’s life, the silence comes to an end after a while. Lance’s breath is growing louder, and the quick gasps are interspersed with a soft grunt or moan now and then. Keith is trying really, really hard not to listen, but it’s impossible to tune out, and to his horror, it doesn’t take very long before the noises are beginning to have an effect on his body. He is a second away from snapping at Lance to shut the fuck up when Lance breathes out, “Shit! It’s not working.”

            “What’s not working?” Keith groan, rubbing over his face and silently trying to will his body to go back to normal. “You know what you’re doing, right?”

            “Of course I know, asshole,” Lance huffs. “It’s—it’s not doing it for me.”

            “What do you mean?”           

            “I mean, I can’t come!”

            Something coils deep in Keith’s belly, and his mouth goes slightly dry. He doesn’t really know how to respond, so he doesn’t.

            “Keith? Did you hear me? Fuck, it’s really painful.”

            “Yeah, I heard you!” Keith snaps, twisting around to finally look at Lance, and this turns out to be a very bad idea; sure, Lance is probably the most annoying creature to ever inhabit the known universe, but he is definitely not one of the ugliest, and Keith definitely isn’t blind. Lance’s face is flushes dark, and his bottom lip is swollen from biting or sucking at it. The sheet is still covering his lap, but his dick is tenting it, and there’s a large, wet spot where the precome has seeped through.

            “What do you want me to do about it?” Keith asks, sounding way more breathless than he feels comfortable with.

            “You, uh—you could give me a hand?”

            “What?! No way!”

            “Keith, come on! I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it was the only way!”

            “In your fucking dreams.”

            “Seriously, dude! This—fuck, this really hurts. It’s not like I’d enjoy it.”

            “No.”

            “Keith! _Please_ … help me out here?”

            Keith groans, rubbing his temples. There’s absolutely no way he’s going to do this… right? This is Lance, and no matter what Lance says, there’s no way Lance would ever let him forget about this, and Keith can already hear Lance’s smug voice telling everyone about that time Keith jerked him off. But—Keith sighs and glances at Lance—Lance really does look like he’s in pain, and he’s making that puppy face that no one, not even a coldhearted bastard like Keith, can resist.

            “Okay, fine,” Keith sighs, not really sure he believes this is really happening even as he gets up from the chair and sits down on the very edge of the bed.

            “Really?”

            “Yeah, but I’m already regretting it.”

            “Hey, it’s not like this at the top of my wish list either, buddy.”

            “Whatever. Just—tell me what you need and let’s get the over with,” Keith says as he awkwardly hovers at the edge of the bed.

            “Uh, well, I guess you can just—”

            “Oh my god, stop! Don’t do that,” Keith interrupts Lance as Lance is about to tug the sheet off himself. “I don’t want to look at it.”

            “Alright, jeez,” Lance huffs and just lifts the sheet a bit so Keith can stick his hand under there. “You’re such a tight-ass.”

            “Shut up, and don’t look at me,” Keith grunts and looks down at his shoes as he reaches under the sheet while trying to convince himself that this is just an evil dream he’ll wake from at any second. It’s hot and damp under the sheet, and Keith catches himself holding his breath as he gropes around for a moment before his fingers find the hard length of Lance’s cock. Keith had hoped that Lance’s cock would be tiny and weird in some way, but of course it’s not. It’s long and slender, just like Lance himself, and Lance lets out a soft groan when Keith wraps his fingers around the swollen shaft.

            “Shut up,” Keith snaps, still not looking at Lance. “You’re making this weirder than it already is.”

            “I can’t help it!” Lance complains. “It feels really goo—”

            “Don’t tell me,” Keith bites. “Just—try and be quiet while I do this.”

            Lance doesn’t reply, which Keith takes as a positive.

            “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he whispers, more to himself than anyone else, as he starts stroking the shaft. The skin is burning hot, and it’s already slick and wet, easing the stroke Keith’s fingers. Even though he’s not even looking at Lance, Keith can tell Lance is struggling to keep quiet, because he’s squirming and twisting on the bed, and Keith can hear his panting. Christ, Lance’s cock must be deep purple by now, judging by the way Lance is carrying on, but no, stop that right now! Keith shakes his head slightly, trying to expel the image of Lance’s cock from his mind’s eye. He is definitely not enjoying this, and he’s only doing it to get Lance to shut up.

            “Faster,” Lance breathes, and Keith automatically turns to look at him before he can stop himself. Lance is leaned back against the wall, eyes squeezed closed, and mouth hanging open. Sweat is trickling down his forehead and across his flushed cheeks, and the sheet has slipped down enough to expose his bare torso. Lance’s nipples are light brown and swollen, jutting out from his skinny chest, and Keith isn’t even aware of himself leaning closer before it’s too late; he clasps his lips around one of Lance’s nipples, biting and sucking at it, while Lance whines somewhere above him.

            “Fuck—fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Lance babbles and buries his fingers in Keith’s hair, tugging and twisting at it while shoving his hips up to fuck into Keith’s hand. The air in the room suddenly feels a lot hotter and thicker, and Keith is forced to open his mouth to breathe around Lance’s abused nipple. The rush of cool air around the sensitive flesh is apparently the last straw for Lance, because he gives Keith’s hair a particularly painful tug as he lets out a whimpering moan. His dick swells in Keith’s hand, and Keith feels the gush of warm come dribble over his fingers.

            “Ohhhh shit, stop stop stop!” Lance gasps, slumping back against the wall and pushing Keith’s hand away from his twitching dick. “Too sensitive.”

            Keith swallows and looks down; the sheet has slipped off Lance completely without anyone of them noticing, and Keith gets a full view of Lance’s erection, resting fat, slicked, and heavy on his hip. The sight sends a dull spike of electricity right to Keith’s cock; it has been hard for a while now, and it jerks and strains against the front of his jeans. He really doesn’t want to be turned on right now, but there’s honestly only so much you can do when you’ve just finished jerking off a ridiculously annoying, but admittedly gorgeous guy.

            Keith swallows again and pulls away to wipe his fingers on the sheets as he mutters, “Better?”

            “Fuck yeah, man, that was amazing,” Lance replies. His eyes are closed and there’s a wide, stupid grin on his face. He’s looking far too pleased with himself, and Keith sense of regret multiplies by a thousand; he knew he shouldn’t have done this, but he did, because he’s an idiot, and now Lance will tease him with this until the day he dies, and there’s absolutely nothing Keith can do about it. He will forever be the guy whom Lance tricked into giving him a handjob. Unless… Keith chews on his bottom lip for a moment as the idea slowly comes together in his head, and when it does, he actually has to struggle a little not to smirk.

            “Your turn,” he says evenly as he reaches out to poke Lance hard in the chest.

            “Ouch, hey!” Lance grunts and opens his eyes, rubbing a hand over his chest. “What’s wrong with you?”

            “It’s your turn,” Keith says simply.

            “My turn? Wait—that wasn’t part of the deal!”

            “It is now,” Keith says with a shrug, and he loses the struggle with himself, because a smirk is spreading on his lips as he adds, “Unless you don’t think you can do it.”

            Lance’s eyes narrow at Keith; yeah, he picks up on the challenge, alright. Lance isn’t quite as stupid as he looks, Keith thinks as he meets Lance’s suspicious gaze.

            “You’re saying I’m a bad lay?”

            “Nah, I’d never say that,” Keith says, trying to keep the glee out of his voice, “but, you know, it just takes a bit more to make me come.”

            “Hey, I was already ready to burst by the time you came into the picture!” Lance argues. “I don’t usually come that easily.”

            “Right. I’m just saying that it would take more to make me come,” Keith hums. “And if you don’t think you can do it…”

            “I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work,” Lance hisses.

            “Fine, fine,” Keith sighs and moves to get up, “I guess I’ll just have to let everyone know that not only do you blow your load in two seconds, but also that you don’t even have to balls to return the favor.”

            “Wait!” Lance’s hand shoots out to grab Keith by the wrist, holding him back. Lance’s expression is dark and determined, and his nails are digging slightly into Keith’s skin as Lance tugs him back onto the bed. “ _Fine_.”

            Keith doesn’t even try to hide his smirk as he lets Lance tug him down to sit on the bed, and he swats Lance’s hand away when Lance reaches for the zipper in his jeans.

            “Ah! What?” Lance complains.

            “I already told you it’s going to take more than a handjob,” Keith tuts at him, his smirk only growing wider.

            “You want a blowjob?”

            “Clever.”

            Lance’s cheeks flush dark again, and Keith can’t help prodding him further.

            “Unless you don’t think you have the skills?”

            “Fuck you, I’ll show you exactly how skilled I am,” Lance huffs. “Unless _you’re_ worried that I’ll make you come too fast?”

            Keith glares at Lance, and Lance glares right back. Keith doesn’t like being fed his own medicine, but he’s also not going to back out now, so he gets up and tugs open the front of his jeans.

            “Well?” he prompts Lance, standing in front of the bed with his hands on his hips, waiting.

            Lance grumbles something Keith can’t hear and crawls closer, kneeling on the bed in front of Keith. He’s still glaring as he reaches up and pulls Keith’s jeans and briefs down to his thighs. Keith wishes he could have been soft when Lance did this, but the reality is that Keith is rock hard, and his dick all but springs free when Lance pulls his bottoms down. If Keith had been the type to doubt in himself and his own attractiveness—he knows he’s gorgeous—he might have been embarrassed over the fact that his cock isn’t as large as Lance’s. What it lacks it length, however, it makes up for in girth, and Keith has to stifle a soft grunt when Lance curls his fingers around the shaft and almost can’t make them meet. Keith hadn’t thought this would turn him on—Shiro’s hands are so large that this has never been a thing between them—but knowing that Lance struggles to reach all around his dick is a lot hotter than Keith had thought (not that he has ever been thinking about Lance touching his dick, because he totally hasn’t!).

            “Shit,” Lance murmurs, gazing at Keith’s cock for a moment before looking up at him. “You have a really nice dick, Keith.”

            It’s on the tip of Keith’s tongue to thank Lance, but his stubbornness and pride cut across him, and he simply says, “I know.”

            “Prick,” Lance huffs with a crooked smirk, which makes Keith feel a little worried. If Lance can use his mouth even half as well on a dick as he can talk, Keith might actually be in trouble. Keith doesn’t have much time to think about this, however, because he’s distracted by Lance’s warm tongue being pressed his frenulum. A half yelp, half moan threatens to burst out of Keith’s mouth, and he has to swallow it down to keep quiet. Lance doesn’t seem to notice, because he just keeps going. His slippery tongue swirls around the shaft, moving up and down the length, but never touching the glans at all. As he works, Lance slips a hand up to cup and gently massage Keith’s balls. Lance is annoyingly deft at what he’s doing, and Keith can only watch his resolve to remain completely cold and unaffected crumble, and there’s not a damn thing Keith can do about it. He tries to hide his battle by threading his fingers into Lance’s hair and scraping his nails over Lance’s scalp.

            “Hey, what the fuck?” Lance complains and pulls back a little to look up at Keith.

            “What?” Keith huffs, sounding much too breathless. “Can’t deal?”

            Lance glares, then grunts and goes back to work, and he doesn’t complain the next time Keith’s nails dig into his skin. He still takes his revenge, though, because his tongue is working harder than before, and Keith’s cock has turned an angry red by the time Lance’s lips finally close around the head. By now, Keith is ready to call it quits; Lance has managed to drive him half insane, and he has all but forgotten his resolve—he certainly doesn’t care about it anymore (and besides, he’s already lasted longer than Lance). Twisting his fingers into Lance’s hair, Keith grabs two handfuls of it (it’s just long enough) and slowly but determinedly tugs Lance’s mouth further onto his cock. He trusts Lance to let him know if he’s gagging, but Lance just groans through his nose and lets Keith guide him.

            As he feels the length of his dick slide down Lance’s throat, Keith lets loose; a long, shuddering moan slips out between his lips, and he rolls his hips to push in the last inch or two. This is where he would probably have given Lance a moment or two to adjust; Shiro always gives Keith plenty of time, but Keith is nowhere near as nice as Shiro. He uses his hold on Lance’s hair to pull his head back so far that his dick almost slips all the way out of Lance’s mouth before tugging him in again, burying himself to the hilt in Lance’s warm, wet mouth.

            “Fuck,” Keith breathes, squeezing his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to meet Lance’s gaze which will undoubtedly be very smug. To counteract this, Keith doesn’t give Lance a break for even a second. He shoves his dick down Lance’s throat again and again until his fingers in Lance’s hair start to cramp.

            He’s just about to let go when two large, warm hands cover his on Lance’s head. A familiar body press up behind Keith, and as a just as familiar voice hums in his ear, “Is this what you do when I’m not around?”, Keith’s back arches to the point of being painful, and he comes with a shudder that start all the way down in his toes and travels up his spine in a second. Keith shoves back against the solid form of Shiro, turning his head and pressing his moaning mouth to the side of Shiro’s neck. The warm scent of Shiro’s sweaty skin makes his cock jerk even as it’s still gushing spunk down Lance’s throat.

            “Just—just a minor anomaly,” Keith pants, nuzzling his lips against Shiro’s skin while his heart flutters in his chest as it always down when Shiro touches him. “Won’t happen again.”

            “Sure about that?” Lance grins. He has pulled back, and he’s wiping his lips and grinning up at Keith. Keith’s urge to punch Lance in the face rises again to dangerous levels.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the End of the Fic!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the fic via kudos or comments. I love getting feedback :)
> 
> If you're interested in my future fic endeavors, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) or [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
